


Welcome to the Army

by Skijager12th



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skijager12th/pseuds/Skijager12th
Summary: Hamfries joins the army and meets Laurens. Sorry its like reaally short but oh well. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to the Army

"They really let you join the army? How old are you, fourteen?" Alexander stopped dead in his tracks, fuming. He was pretty sensitive about his height, knowing it made him look younger than he really was. But these idiots were just harassing him for no reason. He turned around slowly, trying to control his anger, which was usually the reason for his problems. "Pardon me?" "I said, scamper. Don't you know you have to be sixteen to fight?" The lieutenant and his friend stopped, close enough to Alex to make him want to step back. But that would be giving in. He forced a smile. Oh, how he wished he could sock this moron. But, he just got here, and wasn't eager to get demoted before they even got to the fighting. "Nothing to say? Probably still sucking his thumb," he added to his friend. Alex took a step forward, raising his arm and forgetting his previous restraints. The lieutenant was stepping forward too when Alex felt an arm around his shoulder. "Glad you've met our wonderful officers," someone said, and Alex looked up to see a smiling man, another officer, not much older than himself. "Well come on, can't keep George waiting." He steered Alex away from the others, turning back down the row of haphazard tents. "We are supposed to be fighting the British, not each other you know," the man said, smiling so Alex knew it was a joke. "I know, but it's hard when everyone around you is an idiot." The man looked at him indignantly. "I'm offended. Offended John Laurens, nice to meet you." He smiled and stopped outside a large tent, holding out his hand. "Alexander Hamilton sir," he said, taking it. Laurens held open the tent flap, gesturing inside. "After you my friend."


End file.
